


커크랑 본즈랑 그네랑

by lazy_lemon



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	커크랑 본즈랑 그네랑

한낮의 열기가 거짓말이었던 것처럼 새벽의 공기는 차가웠다. 아직 동이 트려면 두어 시간은 남아있다. 집에 잠시라도 들어갈 것인지 아니면 당직실의 익숙한 소파에 등을 대고 쪽 잠을 잘 것인지에 대한 고민은 그다지 오래가지 않았다. 살짝 열린 문틈 사이로 속살거리는 목소리와 한 톤 올라간 한숨 소리. 어떤 상황인지 굳이 열어보지 않아도 선하다. 얼마 전 레지던트들이 대거 유입되었던 사실을 떠올리고는 본즈는 어깨를 으쓱였다. 당직실을 마치 개인 숙소처럼 이용한 것이 벌써 나흘째다. 아무도 없는 집은 내키지 않지만 슬슬 한번은 들어가도 괜찮을 것이다.  
야간의 응급실 근무를 자처한 것도 나흘째. 첫날의 교통사고 환자 말고는 놀랄 만큼 조용한 응급실이었다. 집은 너무도 멀어서 마치 존재하지 않는 것처럼 그렇게 머릿속에서 지웠다고 생각했는데 막상 들어가야겠다는 생각을 한 후로는 갑자기 그 안의 모든 것들이 그리웠다. 이미 한 쪽의 온기를 완전히 잃어버린 넓은 침대와 아마도 창가에서 시들시들 말라 죽고 있을 화분. 세탁실 한 구석에서 악취를 풍기며 굳어가고 있을 세탁물들. 냉장고 안에서 그대로 상해가고 있을 음식물. 모든 것들이 지긋지긋한 동시에 꿈결처럼 그리웠다. 잊고 있었던 나흘치의 피곤이 한번에 몰아닥쳤다.

“오늘은 들어가시는 건가요?”

새벽 교대를 하러 와서는 푸스스 웃어보이는 술루에게 마주 웃어줄 여유도 남아있지 않았다. 대강 손을 흔들어주고는 가운도 벗지 않은 채 그대로 병원을 빠져나왔다. 습관적으로 품을 뒤적였지만 잔뜩 구겨진 담배갑은 당직실 한 구석에 뒹굴고 있을 것이다. 쓰게 입맛을 다시고는 걸음을 옮겼다. 가운 주머니에 깊게 손을 찔러 넣고는 휘적휘적 걸음을 옮긴다. 병원의 차갑고 정제된 공기와 달리 바깥의 공기는 서늘한 가운데 눅진하게 여름의 냄새를 풍기고 있었다.  
문득, 온 몸에서 풍기는 소독약 냄새가 지겨워졌다. 이혼 후에도, 그저 할 수 있는 것이라고는 일에 매달리는 것 뿐이었다. 일에 매달리는 것이 이혼을 불러왔음을 알면서도, 본즈는 그 것 말고는 할 수 있는 것이 없었다. 지독히도 삶을 사는 데에 서투르다고, 그렇게 혼자서는 생각하지만 그럼에도 남들 시선에서는 그렇게 보이고 싶지 않아 억지로 여유를, 서늘함을, 퉁명스러움을 가장한다. 그리고 그런 껍질이 오랜시간 켜켜이 쌓여 시간의 무게 만큼이나 두터워져서는 그 안으로는 아무도 들일 수 없게 만들어버렸다. 스스로도, 제 자신조차도 저에 대한 확신이 없는 가운데 이혼 수속은 놀랄 만큼 명쾌하게 진행되었다.  
명쾌하다. 스스로가 내린 결론임에도 그 단어에 감탄했고, 또 매번 떠올리며 감탄하고 마는 것이다. 의사가 되는 것이 한 번도 망설인 적이 없지만 그럼에도 삶은 한번도 명쾌했던 적이 없다. 그것이 본즈를 지치게 만들었고 그것은 또다시 퉁명스러운 껍질을 하나 더 만들어내었다.

\- 삐걱

느릿느릿 옮기던 걸음이 멈추었다. 플랫으로 가는 길에 위치한 공원. 그 가운데 한번도 눈여겨 본 적이 없는 놀이터가 있었다. 빨갛고 노란. 아이들이 좋아할 법한 원색의 조잡한 기구들. 그것들은 병원의 놀이시설의 반에도 따라가지 못하지만 병원의 아이들보다도 더 많은 웃음을 맞이한다. 그래서, 본즈는 그 놀이터가 싫었다.

\- 삐걱

다시 한 번. 거슬리는 마찰음. 본즈는 고개를 기울였다. 오늘도. 혀 끝으로 올라오려던 말을 내리누르며 잠시 가로등 아래를 주시했다. 무릎께에나 간신히 오는 작은 그네에 커다란 남자가 앉아있는 꼴은 아무래도 좋게 봐주기 어렵다. 고개를 늘어뜨리고는 힘없이 흔들. 하지만 입술 끝이 웃고 있어서 그것이 어딘지 기분 좋아 보인다. 취객인가, 하는 의심은 새벽 귀가 때마다 종종 그 모습을 마주하며 사그라들어 이제는 어째서 이 시간에 이 장소인가라는 의문이 슬금 고개를 든다.  
어린 아이가 투정이라도 부리듯 그네줄에 기대어 고개를 늘어뜨리고 있던 남자가 허리를 바로 세웠다. 본즈는 저도 모르게 한 걸음 물러섰다. 주머니에 밀어 넣은 손을 괜스레 쥐어보다가 걸음을 옮겼다. 남자가 움직이는 대로 다시 그네가 삐걱거린다. 휙, 하고는. 그네 줄이 반바퀴 돌아 남자가 본즈를 마주했다.

“의사 선생님.”

노란 가로등 불 빛 아래. 남자의 눈이 새파랗다. 본즈는 시선을 돌릴 생각도 하지 못하고 남자를 마주했다.


End file.
